From This Moment On
by Shout Diva
Summary: [RandyLilian] A couple looks back on the ups and downs of their relationship the night before they get married.
1. You Win My Love

**Again, this is a repost from my old account. Uhm..yeah lol I disclaim, again. Pfft. On with the story! **

* * *

The night was clear, not a cloud in the sky. A blanket was spread across the grass and on it were Randy Orton and Lilian Garcia. Both were smiling, looking up at the stars. A light breeze swept through every so often keeping the air comfortable.

Lilian looked down at their hands, which were linked together. Her ring was sparkling brighter than ever. Tomorrow, they were finally getting married. The smiles on their faces seemed to be permanent.

"Do you remember what happened after No Way Out?" Her light voice broke the silence. He turned his head to look at her.

"How could I forget?"

* * *

Lilian and Randy were notorious for their friendship. They were practically inseparable. It was only a matter of time before they started to develop feelings for the other. _I'm lookin' for a lover who can rev this little engine up. _Lilian didn't want to say anything; she didn't want to ruin their friendship. Randy didn't say anything because he was Randy. He couldn't settle down with anybody. Hell no, he was Randy fucking Orton. He always had a different girl in his hotel room every night. _He can have a '55 Chevy or a fancy little pick up truck. _

Lilian and Randy's best friend, Dave Batista, used to have a little fling. It was purely physical, nothing more. However, Randy never knew anything about it. Who would want to tell him his best friend slept with his other best friend? _'Cause I'm a classy little chassis who's a-huntin' for a heart to win. _

While Lilian and Dave were back in his hotel room, Randy was in his with some random girl. So why should he care if Lilian's with another man, right? It'd be a long time since Dave and her had been together. _Oh, but if you want to win it, babe there's no speed limit. _Lilian thought Randy wouldn't care because he didn't like her as more than anything but a friend. But she didn't want him to know. If he knew, he'd think she didn't want to be with him.

She had a hard time keeping her feelings inside, as did he. Every chance they got, they'd say something. When she came out for a show in a new dress he always told her how beautiful she looked. _Just go faster, faster, don't be slow. Rev it up; rev it up 'til your engine blows._ Whenever he came back from a workout, she always trailed her finger up his washboard stomach telling him how much it showed that he took care of his body.

Lilian liked to have a good time, too. _Oh, I'm a crazy little lady, yeah the kind you just can't slow down. _She often went out after the shows with a lot of the roster. Stacy and Torrie were who Lilian was normally around. They tended to get a little tipsy. _I need a '65 cylinder racy little run around town. _Whenever that happened, she didn't hold back with Randy. Several times she'd notified him about her love. When she sobered up, nothing was said. It was understood between them that, even thought it was true; she said it because she had too much to drink.

During No Way Out, after Randy's match, he was back in his locker room when Dave came in. Earlier that day, Randy told him that he did have feelings for the blonde ring announcer. _I want a heartbreak Harley. _Randy pulled off his boots and welcomed his friend.

"Hey Dave, what's going on man?"  
He took a seat on the couch next to him. "Listen, I think you should know something before you go tell Lilian how you really feel."

Randy stopped what he was doing and looked at him. "What's that?"

And that was how Randy found out Lilian had slept with Dave. At first, he was livid. And of course, Lilian had no way of defending herself; she was down at ringside, doing her job for the main event. In his locker room, he changed quickly after Dave left and packed his things. _A full of steam dream machine. _He was out the door, in the parking lot when the show ended. By then, the entire backstage area had heard about it. And the entire backstage area already knew the two loved each other, everyone did. Even a blind man could see that.

Lilian came back to the women's locker room, all smiles. Torrie and Stacy grabbed her by the arm and sat her down, serious looks on their faces. "Hey," Lilian said, still smiling.

"Randy knows." Stacy looked down at her feet.

"Knows what?"

"About Dave." This time it was Torrie's turn to look down.

In that instant, the smile on Lilian's face was gone. She stood up and grabbed her bag, not bothering to change. She ran out of the room and ran down the hall where she saw Dave.

"Where is he?" she shouted.

"What are you talkin' about, babe?"

"Fuck you, Dave. Where's Randy?"

"Parking lot."

Lilian walked off towards the exit. _Or just a little a little late night sexy long stretch limousine. _Out in the parking lot, it began to rain. She looked around for Randy's truck. No Way Out was in St. Louis that night; he didn't have a rental car. Her heart began to race when she didn't find any sign of him. It was cold and it was raining and she couldn't find Randy anywhere.

"Randy!" She walked around more, thinking maybe he was behind one of the WWE trucks. She retraced her steps, calling his name. Finally, she stopped and let the tears fall. "Randy, I'm sorry," she shouted out into the darkness. "I love you. This wasn't supposed to be like this," she shouted. Her only reply was the rain falling. She slammed her fist into the car behind her. _You win my love, you win my soul. _ She sank to her knees, repeating, "I love you," over and over.

"Watch the truck." Lilian jerked her head up and saw him standing in front of her, smiling. She got up and ran into his arms. _You win my heart, yeah you get it all. _

After a while, she pulled back. "I'm sorry Randy, I didn't…it wasn't supposed to happen like that. It was a long time ago and I –" He cut her off with a searing kiss. _You make my motor run. You win my love, yeah you're number one. _She cupped his face with her hands, kissing him back with everything she had. _You win my love…_

_

* * *

_

"Oh yeah, I remember that one. But, I remember what happened next even better!" Randy turned his head to face her again.

She slapped his arm. "You jerk." She grinned. "I remember that too."


	2. All Nite Don't Stop

They broke the kiss, looking at the other. Lilian tried to catch her breath, but didn't have much time as he went back to her mouth almost instantly. Her hands ran down, playing with the hem of his now soaked shirt. "How far is your house from here?" she asked in between kisses.

"Not far." Without another word, they threw their bags into his truck and left the arena.

This was possibly the longest car ride Lilian had ever been on. _This is serious. I'm delirious, so oblivious. _They hit every red light possible. There were many close calls with a wreck. Lilian was right next to him, kissing his neck.

He pulled into his driveway and barely had the ignition turned off when he was swinging the door open. She got out and they rushed inside the house. He threw the keys somewhere and grabbed her by the waist. _So intoxicated, I'm so stimulated. _They were in the kitchen now. He had her backed up into the counter. Her hands were reaching behind her trying to find something to hold on to. Dishes, everything on the counters were knocked over.

By the time they reached the hallway, she had his wet shirt off and tossed somewhere between the kitchen and living room. _Feel so x-rated. I could dance all night. _He was working on her corset-like top as they walked into his bedroom.

He had her top off and she was fumbling with his belt. _Make my sweat pour. Don't stop, give me some more. _They fell back onto the bed, they're lips meeting again.

Lilian laid back, trying to catch her breath. She glanced over at Randy and smiled.

"Was I better than Dave?"

She just stared at him and then busted out with laughter. She turned on her side to face him, clutching the sheet to her. "Of course you were."

"Okay, just checking." He smirked and pulled her into his arms. "We're kind of stupid, don't you think?"

"Oh yeah," she said, running a hand up his arm. "I can't believe we didn't say anything."

He nodded and closed his eyes. He was starting to drift to sleep when she spoke again. "Do you think less of me because of what happened between Dave and I?"

His eyes flashed open. "What? No, why would I?"

"Because he's your best friend and, I don't know."

He kissed the top of her head. "I don't think anything of it. I'm glad it happened or else this would have never happened."

She smiled and closed her eyes. "Okay, hey Randy?"

"Mm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	3. Nothing Else Matters

"I'm not going to lie, Lil'. I'm glad I found out."

She looked over at Randy. "I am too." She laid her face on his chest, listening to his heart. "Oh, what about the draft? God that was horrible."

* * *

"You'll be going to SmackDown! Randy," the stage manager informed him.

"Shit…" He turned to go find Lilian. _So close, no matter how far couldn't be much more from the heart. Forever trusting who we are and nothing else matters. _He knocked on the women's locker room door. Trish answered. "Is Lilian around?"

"Yeah, hang on." She leaned back into the room. "Lilian, your lover's here!"

Randy smiled. "Trish! You bitch." Lilian came walking to the door, smiling. She looked at Trish who was still standing there, but quickly left. She closed the door and leaned back against the wall. "What's up?"

_Never opened myself this way. Life is ours, we live it our way. All these words I don't just say and nothing else matters. _"I'm going to SmackDown!"

"What?" Her joyful expression turned concerned. "Why?"

"I don't know. Vince is doing another draft, like you know, and I guess he wants me over there." _Trust I seek and I find in you. Every day for us something new, open mind for a different view and nothing else matters. _"We'll still be together, okay? I promise I won't let anything come between us."

"Randy, we'll never get to see each other. You're going to meet somebody else."

He laughed. "Are you crazy? No, I love you Lilian, nobody else. We'll still see each other; I'll make sure of it." _Never cared for what they do never cared for what they know but I know. _He pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. "Will you come with me?"

"Come where?"

"Go get your bags."

She obliged and went back into the locker room. She emerged a little later carrying a black duffel bag. _Never cared for what they say. _He took her by the hand and led her to his truck.

"Randy where are we going?"

"You'll see, be patient."

They were back in Missouri as part of the June draft. St. Louis was hosting RAW, Kansas City would do SmackDown! the next night. He drove past his house, into a nice neighborhood with large houses.

Lilian was looking out the windows at the houses. "These are incredible Randy."

He looked over at her and smiled. "Just wait."

_Never cared for the games they play. _A few minutes later, he brought the truck to a stop. In front of them was a brick, two-story house with a SOLD sign in front. They got out of the truck and walked up the walkway. _Never cared for what they do. _Once they got to the front door, Lilian stopped and turned to him. "What are you doing?"

"Do you like it?"

"Of course I do, Randy. This house is beautiful." She turned around to face the sign. "Except for one thing, Sherlock. It's sold."

He grinned and pulled a key from his pocket. _So close, no matter how far. _"I know it's sold." He put the key in the lock and opened the door.

Her green eyes lit up. She walked inside with him. The living room was in the center, to the left and back was the kitchen and in front of that was a dining room looking out at the street. To the right was a door that led into a study and a hallway leading to the master bedroom, guest room and a bathroom. To the side of the kitchen were stairs leading up into a loft and two other rooms. _Couldn't be much more from the heart. _After looking around, she turned back to him.

"Lilian Garcia, will you please move into this house with me?" A broad smile came across her face. She nodded and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around her. _Forever trusting who we are, no, nothing else matters._ "I would love to." She grinned again and he lowered his head down to kiss her.

* * *

"Okay, so it wasn't that horrible. I love our house Randy."

"I do too."


	4. Only Hurts When I'm Breathing

"How about when you were the biggest asshole in the world?"

"Oh c'mon Lilian, I was…yeah okay, I was an asshole."

He propped himself up with his elbows and pulled her into him. "I'm really sorry about that Lilian. I can't believe I did that."

* * *

Lilian walked out of the bedroom in a robe. Her hair was still damp from her shower. Randy walked in the kitchen door. She walked up to him, excited for the next day.

"Hey baby, I started packing your stuff so that you could get some sleep before tomorrow."

He looked at her with no emotion in his eyes. "How'd you know I was going somewhere tomorrow?"

"Because I'm going too?" Her voice and expression was confused.

"Dave invited you too?" Randy took off the shirt he was wearing and threw it on the couch.

"What are you talking about? We're going to Nashville tomorrow, remember? A little thing called the Country Music Awards? I'm doing a duet with Shania Twain?" She sighed. "Randy, hello?"

His mind came back from where ever it was. "Yeah, sorry, I won't be there."

"What the hell! Randy, what's going on? I've been busting my ass off for this show for the past three months and you're just going to blow it off for some party with the boys?"

"Looks that way, doesn't it?"

Her jaw dropped. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I'm going to hang out with the guys tomorrow instead of going to watch you sing, is that okay, pumpkin?"

"What in the fuck is your problem!"

"Nothing, just felt like doing something with my friends."

"You always do stuff with your friends! Every time we both have the chance to be with each other, you always go with Dave and Paul."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" He threw his hands up. "I forgot, your whore days are over."

She went to reply but stopped realizing what he just said. "…what?"

"I said your whore days are over, now that Dave has realized he can do better."

She stood there, not saying a word. She looked down and then turned, walking back to the bedroom. They didn't say another word for the rest of the night.

The next morning at 4:00, Lilian boarded her flight for Nashville. Randy was there too, but they didn't speak to each other. Once the plane landed, they went their separate ways. Lilian went to the hotel where she was supposed to meet Shania and Randy went to Dave's condo.

Inside the hotel, the two singers got dressed. Lilian had on a turquoise dress and Shania had on a black one. "Are you ready for tonight?" Lilian looked up at her.

"I guess so, yeah."

"What's wrong, Lilian?"

She started to chew on a manicured nail. "I just never thought this song we're going to sing would pertain to me."

"Uh oh, what happened?"

"Randy blew me off so that he could spend time with the guys. He knows how important this is to me. And then, he called me a … a whore."

"Oh, honey, I'm sure he didn't mean it."

Lilian sniffed back tears and stood up. "Yeah well, it happens I guess." She looked at herself one last time in the mirror. "We better get going."

Across town, Randy was sitting in Dave's condominium. He was upstairs in a different room with the TV on. He smiled to himself as Lilian took the stage. Downstairs, there was a game on and the guys were being very loud. Randy turned the volume up on the TV and sat back.

Shania sang the first part of the song, then Lilian took over. _"I'm not surprised just how well I've survived. I'm over the worst and I feel so alive. I can't complain – I'm free again."_ The two songbirds closed the gap between them and went into the chorus. _"And it only hurts when I'm breathing. My heart only breaks when it's beating. My dreams only die when I'm dreaming. So, I hold my breath, to forget." _

He sat up, watching the TV closer. He knew Lilian loved being on stage, singing to the people. But he could also see that glimpse of sorrow in her eyes. "_Don't think I'm lyin' 'round, cryin' at night." _Lilian backed up, letting Shania finish up the verse. She was tapping her foot with the beat of the music.

Randy jumped off the bed and ran down the stairs, grabbing his coat and car keys on the way out. Dave threw him a questioning look, but he didn't have time to answer. He ran to his car and backed out of the drive way, not bothering to pull his seatbelt on.

The song ended and they made their way off stage. Lilian grabbed a bottle of water, the rush of the live crowd still flowing through her. She found the room where she'd put her belongings and sat down on the couch. Shania came in shortly after and sat down next to her.

"What'd you think?"

"That was incredible!"

She smiled. "I told you it would be. You're a really impressive singer, Lilian. I really do expect you to be on the charts some day soon."

Lilian beamed. "Oh thank you! That means so much to me." She leaned over to give her a hug when her cell phone rang. "Hello? … Oh, hi Dave." The color drained from her face. "I'll be right there." Lilian got off the couch, grabbing her coat and purse. "I have to go; Randy's been in an accident." She bolted out the door, headed for her car.


	5. Alive

Lilian pulled up into the hospital parking lot, running for the front desk. She found his room number and waiting in the elevator for what seemed like eternity. The steel doors slid open and she found his room quickly. She opened the door slowly and peaked inside. Randy appeared to be asleep. She put her stuff down on the chair and walked over to the bed. She crawled on the bed in the empty space next to his body. Outside it was dark so the only light was a lamp on a table next to the bed. She pressed her hand to his face, feeling down his jaw. His eyes blinked open and he barely managed out a smile. _Every day is a new day. I'm thankful for every breath I take. _He brought his hand up, placing it over hers.

"I'm so sorry, Lilian." He spoke softly. _I won't take you for granted, so I learn from my mistakes. _"I was such an ass."

She sniffed, a few tears rolled down her face. "Don't be." _Sometimes it's best to let go whatever happens in this lifetime. _

"I know how much tonight meant to you and I ruined it." _So I trust in love, so I trust in love. You have given me peace of mind. _"I watched you sing when I was there. I know that probably doesn't mean a thing to you, but I did watch. You looked so beautiful on that stage. That's what you're meant to do, I hope you know that." _I feel so alive for the very first time and I can't deny you. I feel so alive._

She shook her head, a smile creeping up her lips. "It doesn't matter. Are you okay?" _For the very first time and I think I can fly. _ "What happened?"

"I saw you singing and I knew I had to be there. I knew it before. I didn't feel right there at Dave's with all those guys. I left. I didn't even look before I ran the red light. I didn't care actually. I just wanted to be there with you and now look at me." _Sunshine upon my face, a new song for me to sing. _"I've messed this night up for you in so many ways."

"Randy, don't talk like that. I just want to know you'll be okay."

He reached up to touch her face. "I'm fine, I'll be fine." _Tell the world how I feel inside, even though it might cost me everything. _"You are everything to me. I will do anything to make it up to you, if I can."

"You already did," she said with a smile. _I can never turn my back away. Now that I've seen you, now that I've seen you, I can never walk away. _"I understand that sometimes you just want to be with the guys. Sometimes though, I wish you and I could just spend some time together."

He nodded. "I understand that. I know now that I do need to spend time with you. Everything isn't all about me. I could wake up tomorrow and you'd just be gone. I could never be able to hold you or tell you I love you, anything like that."

She didn't say anything, just smiled. Leaning forward, she laid her cheek on his chest while he stroked her hair.

* * *

"You were an asshole. A big one," she laughed and rolled over on her stomach. "But you're also the hottest asshole."

"Hey now, I'm not one anymore."

"Oh please, Orton, you can be one when you want and you know it."

"Yeah, I guess, but don't you think I've made up for it?" He looked down from the sky long enough to raise his eyebrows a couple times.


	6. Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right

It was nearing 2 o'clock in the morning. Lilian's eyes grew heavy. Randy pulled the edge of the blanket up over her. "You weren't always an asshole." She lay back with her head on his shoulder. "You actually are one of the sweetest guys I know."

* * *

"I'm home!" Randy shouted from the kitchen. He walked into the living room carrying a sack of movies. She ran out from the hall dressed in pink shorts and a white tank top. In her hand were a pillow and a blanket.

She put her things down on the couch and ran to meet him. "Hi! What'd ya get?"

Putting his keys down, he took a seat on the couch. As he called each name, he put the movie down on the coffee table. "I got Murder by Numbers, For Richer or Poorer, Speed 1 and 2," he coughed, "Saw II, and The Interpreter."

She grinned and sat down next to him, folding her legs under her. Suddenly, she raised an eyebrow. "What'd you just say?"

_A woman is a mystery a man just can't understand. _"The Interpreter," he said with confidence.

"Before that."

"Speed 1 and 2."

"After that?"

"Oh, that one." He pushed the DVD case under a pillow on the couch. _Sometimes all it takes to please her is the touch of your hand. _ "It's nothing, just for later when it's real dark."

"Ha-ha Randy. I'm not watching that! I'll be scared for the rest of my life. I don't think you want me waking up every night jumping on top of you."

He cocked his mouth into a smile. _And other times you got to take it slow and hold her all night long. _"I wouldn't?"

"Oh shut up." She smiled at herself. "So, what's first?"

"Well, we could just get the scary one over with." _Heaven knows there's so many ways a man can go wrong. _

"The Interpreter then?"

"If we watch this first, it'll be like when you were little and had to take bad medicine. Then you chase it with something sweet."

"Wow, you are the biggest dork I've ever seen," she paused, "but you're just so damn cute!"

"Okay, we'll watch it last. And don't think I don't know it's because you'll be too tired and you'll probably fall asleep in the previews."

She beamed. "I will not!" she whined and got up. "I'll go make some popcorn and get other stuff."

"Okay then, sugar lips, I'll get changed."

They parted ways and rejoined a few minutes later. The coffee table was covered in so many different types of snacks; Randy didn't know what to go for first. He was first on the couch and she followed shortly, both of them merely sitting there.

"Alright, so what's your thing with this movie?"

"Keanu Reeves, of course."

He rolled his eyes. By the end of the first movie, he had leaned back with his legs up on the couch and she was curled up around his chest. He got up to change the movies out and returned to his spot. _Must be doin' somethin' right, I just heard you sigh. _

"I love this movie! You're perfect Randy, I couldn't ask for any other man."

While Kirstie Alley and Tim Allen were fighting on screen over taxes it was clear there were no such problems in their house. _You leaned into my kiss and closed those deep blue, need you eyes. _He looked down and knew she was about to crash. _Don't know what I did to earn a love like this. _He didn't bother keeping her up. He knew she'd wake up around the time for Speed 2. She always did.

Right on schedule, her eyes opened. Instead of her usual yawn, she clung to him. He looked down at her, shocked at the frightened look on her face. "What's wrong?"

She loosened her death grip a little, her chest rising and falling with heavy breathing. _Anywhere you want to go, baby show me the way. _"You were in a fire. My dad wanted to hurt you."

"What are you talking about?" He reached for the remote, pausing the movie. He looked back at her with a concerned look. "It's okay, I'm right here." She nodded, but still looked scared. _I'm open to suggestions, whatever you say. _"Do you want to just go to bed?"

"No, I think I'm okay."

_Tonight's about giving you what you want, whatever it takes. _"Are you sure?" She nodded with a smile. _Girl I hope I'm on the right road. Judgin' by the smile on your face…_He pressed the play button while the opening credits strolled across the screen. Lilian had calmed down and was relaxed. _Must be doin' somethin' right, I just heard you sigh. _Randy smiled and settled in for the next movie.


	7. You've Got A Way With Me

"Or what about our first Christmas?" Randy smiled, looking over at his fiancée.

"I love Christmas already, it's my favorite holiday, but you made it that much better." They laced their fingers together and looked up at the night sky.

* * *

"All set?" He looked at the front door where there were four black suitcases and a single navy one. Shaking his head he walked over to pick up a couple. "Lilian, we're going to your sister's for three days, I don't think you need to pack your closet."

She walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I didn't pack my closet. Besides, one of them is gifts for everyone." She smiled and walked out the door carrying two of the bags.

They were finally on the road, headed for Nashville. _Somehow you got me to believe in everything that I could be. _Lilian picked up her cell phone. Dialing a number she placed it to her ear. "Hey Mark, is Dahlia there? Thanks." She looked out the front window, waiting for her sister to pick up. "Hey, we're on our way, is everyone there? Okay good! Is there anything you want us to pick up before we get there?" She motioned to Randy that she needed something to write with and to write on. _I've got to say, you really got a way. _He opened up the center console with his free hand and gave her a notepad and pen. She wrote some things down and nodded. "Okay, we'll get it for you. I'll see you soon; tell Emily that I got her a super special present for her, okay?" Lilian smiled and listened to her niece's excited screaming. _You gave me faith to find my dreams. _They said their goodbyes and she hung up.

"What do we have to get?"

She put her phone down and picked up the paper. "She said they needed pecan pie filling and green beans. She also said that I have to buy the canned ones because she doesn't want me cooking."

"Neither do I," he muttered softly.

"What was that?"

He cleared his throat. "Nothing, absolutely nothing."

They arrived hours later, pulling into the snow covered driveway. They grabbed the bags from the back of the car, running to the door. _You'll never know just what that means. Can't you see, you've got a way with me. _The door opened, light spilling out on the snow. Behind the door was a small blonde haired woman and coming up behind her was a little girl. Randy and Lilian walked into the house, shivering. _It's in the way you want me. _They put the bags down and Lilian got on her knees, her arms open. She made a silly face and the girl came running at her.

"How are you?"

"Good," she said in a high voice.

"That's good; you'll never believe what I heard from Santa the other day."

Her big blue eyes lit up. "You talked to Santa?"

"I sure did. He said that a little girl named Emily is on his nice list." Lilian stood up once the girl ran around giggling. She hugged her sister and brother-in-law, and then went back to Randy's side. "We got what you asked for. Randy got some weird…thing that he said you'd like Mark, so if you wake up sometime next week with fur it's not my fault."

Lilian's sister caught her daughter. "You go change into your pajamas and then we'll see about you staying up past your bedtime." She winked and her daughter ran up the stairs to her room.

They all walked into the large house. There was a big Christmas tree off towards the side of the living room that was decorated with traditional ornaments and some that Emily probably made in school. _It's in the way you hold me. _There was a couch and two large chairs along with a couple tables and lamps. The four adults made their way into the kitchen where Randy sat down a plastic grocery sack. Emily came running down the stairs and into the kitchen. Lilian bent down and picked her up.

The girl looked at Randy then whispered in her aunt's ear. "Is that your boyfriend?"

"He sure is," Lilian replied, grinning.

"Eww! Doesn't he have cooties?"

"No, I made sure he didn't before I brought him over. He got a good bath, so don't worry."

Later that night when everyone was in bed, Randy laid awake. "Lilian?" he whispered.

"Hmm?" she said groggily, slowly turning over with a groan. _The way you show me just what love's made of. _"What?" She noticed the look he was giving her. "Oh no you don't. I don't think so Mister."

"Why not?" he asked, pouting.

"Do I honestly have to answer that?" He nodded. _It's in the way we make love. _She sat up, the blankets stopping at her waist. "My four year old niece is right down that hall. My sister is sleeping in the room right below us. I don't want them to wonder where Em heard the word 'fuck.'"

_You've got a way with words; you get me smiling even when it hurts. _"What if I promised you not a sound would be made?"

"It's negative 2 degrees outside, no way." _There's no way to measure what your love is worth. _

"I didn't mean like that." She raised an eyebrow. "More like this." He pulled her down on top of him, crashing his lips on hers. They stayed there for a moment before she came up for air.

"Okay so that just might work," she said, running her fingers across her lower lip. _I can't believe the way you get through to me. _

The next morning, everyone was in the kitchen eating breakfast. "When are mom and dad going to be here?" Lilian asked, taking a bite of toast.

"Around 2 I think is what Mom told me."

A few minutes later, Emily came walking into the kitchen. She walked right up to her mom and said, "Fuck yes!" Lilian choked on her food while Randy almost spit his juice back in the glass. Both of them looked down like they didn't hear a word.

* * *

Both of them were laughing. "You slipped one time and that comes out," she laughed out.

"I didn't even think it was that loud. Oh my God I thought Dahlia was going to come and beat us both." They both started laughing again.


	8. Lonely Road of Faith

"Dahlia, could I talk to you for a minute?" Randy walked into the kitchen where she was alone, washing potatoes.

"Hey Randy, of course," she grabbed a towel to dry her hands, "what's up?"

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a black velvet box. He fumbled around with it for a moment before talking. "I've been thinking about this for a really long time."

"Oh Randy, I'm sorry but…I'm a little bit married right now." She smiled and sat the towel down on the counter. The look on his face made her laugh. "I'm teasing, let me see that thing!" He opened the box, revealing a ring that had a large, round cut diamond in the band. _Up and down that lonely road of faith, I have been there._ To either side of if it was two smaller round cut diamonds. Lilian's sister's jaw dropped. "Wow…"

"Do you … I don't know what to do here. I've had this for a few weeks and I just, I mean," he started stuttering.

"Damn Randy, calm down, you'll be fine, trust me. Let me go get mom and dad, they've got to see this!" Before his protests could be heard, she'd already left the kitchen leaving him to reflect back.

_Unprepared for the storms and the tides that rise. _A few weeks before Christmas, he had gone to every jewelry store in St. Louis. _I've realized one thing how much I love you and it hurts to see, to see you cryin'. _He finally got fed up with the, what he thought, boring designs. He got Lilian's promise ring he'd given her after they moved in their house and decided to use the two smaller diamonds. _I believe we can make it through the winds of change. _He took her ring to a small boutique downtown. The drive to the little store was one he thought over heavily. _God is great indeed, if you believe in the ever life. _Could he really even do this? _Yeah we gotta make some sense of the pieces that we found. _Yes, he loved Lilian more than anything, but would she say yes? And when should he propose to her? _And if you just hold on, I won't let you fall. We can make it through the storms and the winds of change. _There was always that little part of him that said no matter what happens, no matter what comes along, she'd never leave him.

He pulled into a parking place and got out of the truck. Walking in, he fingered the ring in his pocket. Lilian was out shopping with her friends so she had no clue what was going on. The only reason she didn't have the ring on was because he told her he was going to get it cleaned. He walked into the shop and looked around at the different cuts under the glass counter tops. He didn't have the slightest clue what he was looking for. _Though I walk through the valley of darkness, I am not afraid because I know I'm not alone. _

An older man walked out of the back room, a pair of glasses resting on his nose. He smiled and walked up to Randy. "Good afternoon, how may I help you?"

He pulled the ring out of his pocket. "I was wondering what we could do with this." He handed the little ring to the man who looked at it, nodding.

Now he was standing in her sister's kitchen, nervous as hell. _And if the wind blows east, would you follow me? _Dahlia walked in with her parents behind her.

That night after dinner after everyone had opened their presents, they sat around the living room laughing and talking. Emily was running around with some new toys. Randy and Lilian were sitting on the floor, gathering up the shredded wrapping paper and putting it in a trash bag. _And if the wind blows north, would you stay your course? _Putting the bag down beside her, she lay down on the floor, yawning. Her parents sat on the couch, smiling and looking over at their other daughter and son-in-law. Randy glanced at them, his nerves on end. _And if the wind blows west, would you second guess? _He looked at Lilian and took her hand.

"I have one more present for you."

"Randy, you've already given me so much, what else is there?"

Dahlia snatched Emily up in her arms and sat her down on her lap. She whispered something in her ear, making the little girl look at the center of the room where Lilian and Randy were now standing. _And if the wind blows south, would you count me out? _The only light in the living room was from the fire burning in the fire place, the Christmas tree and some lamps. She was looking at him with a deeply confused look on her face.

He took both of her hands in his. "Lilian, we've been through so many different obstacles and never once did you give up on me. You're the strongest woman I know. There's never been a time when I thought I couldn't go to you with my problems, no matter how big or small they were. You're more than a girlfriend to me, you're my best friend. Not a day goes by that I don't realize how lucky I am to have you in my life. I love you more than anything else in this world and I would stop at nothing for you."

Her eyes were swelled with tears and the grin on her face was incredibly bright. _And if the sun don't shine, would you still be mine? _She looked at her sister who was grinning ear to ear. _And if the sky turns gray, would you walk away? _She brought her eyes back to Randy who was reaching into the pocket of his jeans. "Lilian would…" He shook his head and then bent down to one knee. Pulling out the black box, he opened it up. "Lilian Garcia, will you please marry me?"

She started to nod her head. "Yes," she finally managed to say her smile brighter than ever. _Would you say I do if I say I'll be and walk this road through life with me? _He stood up quickly, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her up. He finally sat her back down on the floor and then kissed her like there was nobody else in the room.


	9. You're Still The One

"That was fun trying to explain to my parents why a four year old girl was screaming swear words," Lilian noted. "She's got to learn sometime!" She started laughing and sat up. _When I first saw you, I saw love. And the first time you touched me, I felt love. And after all this time, you're still the one I love. _She sighed heavily. "Can you believe in less than 8 hours I'll be able to call myself Mrs. Lilian Orton."

He sat up and slinked his arm around her waist. _Looks like we made it, look how far we've come my baby. We might've took the long way, we knew we'd get there someday. _"We've been through a lot, haven't we?"

"More than a lot, but you know," she looked down, playing with a blade of grass, "every day, we've grown stronger."

Leaning back on his arms he said, "Would you change anything, if you could?" _They said, "I bet, they'll never make it." _

She looked up. "Not a single thing. What about you?"

_But just look at us holding on, we're still together, still going strong. _"I wouldn't, not even if somebody had a gun to my head."

"For once, I can honestly say that everything in my life feels right." _You're still the one I run to, the one that I belong to. _Hugging her knees to her chest, she looked up.

"What do you think is next for us?"

She thought for a moment, turning her head to look at him. _You're still the one that I love, the only one I dream of. You're still the one I kiss goodnight. _"I don't know, but whatever it is, I'm glad I'll be facing it with you."

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I really do not deserve you."

"Probably not," she said, laughing. _Ain't nothin' better, we beat the odds together. I'm glad we didn't listen, look at what we would be missin'. _ She laughed even more when he stuck out his lower lip. "Oh stop, you know you're perfect."

He looked down at his watch. "We should head inside, it's almost 3."

She quickly jumped to her feet, suddenly in a hurry. "Oh my God, I had no idea we'd been out here this long." She picked up the blanket and ended up rolling him off. _You're still the one. You're still the one I run to, the one that I belong to. _"Well, I apologize now for you having to marry an ugly bride."

He rolled his eyes, smiling and stood up. Brushing the dirt off his jeans he walked towards her, wrapping her up in his arms. "You wouldn't be ugly even if you stayed up all night and didn't get any sleep." _You're the on I want for life. Yeah, you're still the one. _He spun her around so that he could look at her. "Our last kiss as unmarried people…" _You're still the one that I love, the only one I dream of. _She smiled up at him as he brought her closer to his body and kissed her softly. _You're still the one I kiss goodnight. _Still smiling, she backed away and made her way towards the door, turning back to wink at him. _I'm so glad we made it, look how far we've come my baby. _He grinned and walked inside shortly after.


	10. From This Moment On

**Okay thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I appreciate it. Thanks for sitckin' with me. Here's the last chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

"You'd better quit biting those nails." Lilian turned around to see Trish Stratus standing in front of her.

"I can't help it!" She said while her face broke into a grin. She stood up off the chair she was sitting on.

"Wow, you look amazing!"

She had on a white strapless, satin, a-lined dress that laced up in the back with a sweep train. The lacing part in the back, which also wrapped around the top of the dress, was a deep red. Trish's bridesmaid dress was the same color as the trim on Lilian's. It was a strapless satin tiered ballgown dress with a sweetheart neckline.

"Do you know where the other girls are?"

"Yeah, they're coming. They went to go check on Randy." Trish winked and walked further into the room. "How long have you been in here by yourself?"

"Not very long, when you all left to get something to drink, Dahlia stayed to put some final touches on my hair. Apparently the hair dresser this morning didn't do things the right way," Lilian said in a tone that mocked her sister's. "She just left about three seconds before you walked in to get Emily something to eat."

Trish laughed and looked closer. "She did a great job on your hair."

Loud laughter came from outside the room and shortly after Stacy Keibler, Lisa Varon and Nora Greenwald walked into the room all wearing the same dress Trish had on.

"You know Lilian, if you ever want to get Randy off your hands, you know where to find me," Stacy joked.

"Oh yeah, and if Stacy's unavailable at the moment I'd be more than willing to take her place." Lisa grinned and picked up a tube of lip gloss.

"Does he look that good?" Lilian asked excitedly.

"Honey, he looks like a Greek God," Nora said, standing in front of a full length mirror adjusting her dress.

Before she could respond, Emily came running into the room. "Lilian," she twirled around so that her dress fanned out, "what do you think?"

Lilian knelt down. "I think you are the prettiest flower girl in the history of all weddings."

The girl giggled and ran over to her mother who had just walked into the room. "Are you ready?"

Lilian stood back up, shocked. "Already?"

All of the girls nodded. "Yeah, we've been in here for hours. You don't expect to marry him in different rooms, do you?" Stacy asked.

"¡Ay dios mio!" She walked over to the mirror, checking herself over. "I'm not ready for this."

"Yes you are, let's go!" The girls ushered her out of the room and towards the front of the church.

The music started. Dahlia as the Maid of Honor and Paul Levesque as the Best Man walked down the center aisle of the church, both of them smiling. By the time all the girls had gone down and Emily sprinkled flowers across the walk way, Lilian's nerves had settled considerably. She stood in the doorway of two large doors. Her father was next to her, their arms linked. _I do swear that I will always be there. I'd give anything and everything and I will always care. Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better or worse I will love you with every beat of my heart._ She looked at Randy standing at the alter and smiled.

Her dad gave her to Randy and they turned toward the priest. Everything went by as a blur to both of them. What seemed like two seconds was actually a thirty-five minute long ceremony. The sacred words were said and they kissed. _From this moment life has begun. From this moment you are the one. Right beside you is where I belong from this moment on. _Holding hands, they walked out of the chapel and shared a few minutes alone in the room where Lilian had gotten ready.

"Randy, what are you doing?"

"I just wanted to be alone with you, even if it was for a few minutes. We're about to not see each other for three hours."

"Aw, you poor thing." She smiled at him. He sat down and she sat on his lap. "I'm not worried about it. I'm sure we'll see enough of each other on our honeymoon to last us a lifetime," she said winking.

"Oh, we will, don't worry about that one." He raised his eyebrows and licked his lips. "Look, before we go out there, I just want you to know that I love you and I'm so happy we're finally married. I feel like I'm walking on clouds or something."

Her eyes began to fill up again. _From this moment, I have been blessed. I live only for your happiness. And for your love, I'd give my last breath, from this moment on. _"I feel exactly the same way. I love you Randy." She leaned forward giving him a light kiss. "We better get out there before my parents think they've figured out the real reason their granddaughter is screaming obscenities."

At the reception everything went smoothly. The cake feeding went more like feeding time at the petting zoo. _I give my hand to you with all my heart. Can't wait to live my life with you, I can't wait to start. You and I will never be apart. My dreams came true because of you. _Lilian threw her bouquet and Stacy caught it. Dave pulled up a chair and Randy took a seat. Lilian sauntered over and put her left leg on his quad. He raised her dress until it hit mid-thigh where a red satin garter was wrapped around and had black lace trim. He slid it off her leg and she stepped down.

"Red and black?" Trish questioned.

"What?" Lilian asked innocently. "I can't help it; those are Randy's favorite colors on me." He looked up, grinning. "Which is exactly why everything I bought for Cancun to wear is red and black. I think if I combined every outfit I bought, I'd have one decent one I could wear out in public."

Trish rolled her eyes and left. Randy got up and walked over to his best friend. "Hey Paul."

"Hey, you two be careful." He grinned, taking a bite of cake.

Randy laughed and clapped him on the back. "I just wanted to tell you thank you for everything you've done for me. You, and Steph, have helped me out a lot, not only with Lilian but in wrestling as well. So I just wanted to say thanks and that I won't be thinking of you tomorrow when I'm on that plane headed for a cruise."

"I can't decide whether to be grateful or angry, but thanks anyways. Anytime you need something, you know where I'm at."

The rest of the night was filled with dancing and laughter. _From this moment as I long as I live I will love you I promise you this. There is nothing I wouldn't give from this moment on. _ Towards the end of the night, Lilian and Randy shared one last dance. The song ended and they walked off, getting ready to go. _You're the reason I believe in love and you're the answer to my prayers from up above. All we need is just the two of us. My dreams came true because of you. _Paul and Stephanie walked up to them to wish them luck and congratulate them.

"So, you two have just been married, what are you going to do next?" Steph asked in a TV toned voice.

Lilian grinned. "We're going sky diving!" Randy's jaw dropped, his expression was terrified. _I will love you as long as I live, from this moment on. _


End file.
